


Happy Holidays Crowley

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Crowley Being Crowley, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPNWritingChallenge.tumblr.com/ roxy-davenport.tumblr.com   vs. sacrificialackles.tumblr.com</p><p>Prompt: Caroling</p><p>Pairings: Roxy my OC RP character and Crowley. God, I love Roxy and she was itching to play.</p><p>Word count: 4,404…. um…. Yeah, this is a long one. Sorry, not sorry. This is the first fanfiction where my OC RP character appears in. I wanted to spend some time showing you what Roxy is like. Scroll down for the sex scene. :)</p><p>Tags: Sort of kinky SMUT, Fluff, fighting, murder, blood</p><p>Roxy is MY original character. Please don't take her. Think of this as me copywriting my character. I would LOVE to co-write fan fiction with someone. I always welcome prompts and possibly requests. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays Crowley

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/134726173691/happy-holidays-crowley)

 

Christmas eve. Huh? Time does go by fast. Wasn't I supposed to visit Crowley sooner? As if I ever do anything on his schedule. He must really like me. You know, it would be nice to sit by a roaring fire and see Crowley, touch Crowley. Oh, crap I have to get a present, I can't come there empty handed. Is there etiquette with the King of Hell? Probably.

 

Roxy felt liquid hit her shoes and looked down to see that she had indeed stepped in blood. Damn. And I just bought these. Well, I can't return them now that's for sure. Note to self, don't wear new shoes when doing a job. Just wear the damn sneakers. What was I thinking about before? Oh yeah, Christmas right, she mused looking at the dead body lying at her feet. "Hmmm. You know you're a lucky stiff. You may prove to be even more useful. "

 

Roxy disposed of the remains and stood by the shore waiting for her damn handler to pick up.

 

"After the eighth ring, really? You're lucky I didn't just hang up and come over."

 

"Well, hello to you, too."

 

"This isn't a damn social call. I'm not that kind of girl, honey. I'm the assassin type remember? Now where's my money?"

 

"And proof of delivery?"

 

"Proof of delivery really? That's the euphemism we're going with? You mean the stiff, right? You have a picture on your phone. If you stop having sex with her for a moment, you could look at it. I'll wait."

 

"What-"

 

"I'm not deaf. Unless you moan in a high-pitched voice, that's not you. Now where is the damn money and you know I'm not a patient woman. Don't make me ask you again."

 

"Hold on, Mindy. Hold on. I know. I know. It's work. Wait a minute. Daddy will be right back, ok?"

 

Roxy resists the urge to vomit profusely.

 

"Daddy really? It's 8 am -- way too early for that."

 

The handler refuses to answer and instead touches the screen of his phone to see his texts.

 

"Oh yes, I see it. Ok. Wait, why is his heart missing?"

 

"It doesn't matter. It was post mortem. And that's my business He's dead. MONEY!"

 

"I'm coming over."

 

"Let me make this clear. I have business with Crowley, your King, later today. Don't make me late by giving me my money late. Ok?"

 

Roxy can hear an audible gulp on the other line before he pops over naked mind you just to give her the money immediately. Roxy's eyes rake over the handler's body. Not bad - smaller than she thought. Hmm, I guess he'd do in a pinch. She smirks as she takes the money and hides it in her favorite hiding place, her oven. Since she never cooks, it's perfect. Her handler is gone before she can even hurl an insult. She wrapped the present for Crowley and placed it in a cooler.

 

Now Roxy could enjoy the prospect of seeing Crowley. He was so much fun to be around and the King of Hell’s lover, well who could resist that. Crowley and Roxy always loved to play games with each other and this was no different. Crowley knew to expect her sometime during the holiday season, but she never told him when and he never told her where exactly his mansion was located. Of course, Roxy was very resourceful and knew how to get answers. A girl’s gotta pride herself on that, right? So before she left, she summoned a demon and applied a little pressure to get what she wanted. The demon was mostly unharmed. The important thing is that he was alive to make deals, so the status quo was upheld.

 

Roxy got on the bus at 9 am. Crowley was quite far away from her and she didn’t want to be late. Of course, the stupid demon only told her where Crowley was in a 20-mile radius so she would have to get creative. Roxy listened to people singing Christmas carols on her iPod the whole way there. She was trying to remember the words or at least enough of the words to make it seem like she could carol.

 

When Roxy got off the bus, she brushed her shoulders off and pulled her leather jacket collar up. She flashed her knife to a biker who dared to look at her and threw another one against a wall. Roxy then proceeded to steal his motorcycle. She threw her knife at the head of another biker who was trying to get her off the motorcycle. A rather dangerous endeavor for HIM. The man obviously didn’t get the hint and actually had the gall to take the knife out of the wall and get ready to throw it at her. Roxy sensed his anger and desire to have her dead. The feeling was so strong she was choking on it. Idiotic males, gotta love em’. She drew her gun out from the front of her pants slowly relishing the feel of cold metal against her lower stomach. Without even looking she aimed and shot his hand. “Next time big boy know when to quit, “ she yelled back. She was happy this motorcycle had a place to put the cooler. Otherwise driving would be a bit tricky. She drove like a crazy person, constantly swerving in and out of traffic. God did she hate waiting for anything and traffic, please. That’s why god invented a motorcycle. She drove until the motorcycle ran out of gas. She was making good time and was only two hours away now. Late afternoon, couldn’t be better. Roxy knew she’d be in this stupid town so she accepted a job offer while she was here. She parked her motorcycle in the diner parking lot to get a little grub before she had to do the usual -- kill and steal -- but as she walked in she saw hunters. Not just any hunters, the Winchesters, the ones that Crowley had referred to several times. And he even showed her pictures of them. When Crowley took pictures of them she really didn't want to know. Of course, they didn’t know who she was but Roxy really didn't need the headache today and so told her handler she’d do the assassination on the way back and got the hell out of that town by hotwiring some dude's car. They didn’t even notice it was gone. She didn’t tell her handler why she couldn’t complete the job now because then Crowley would find out she was on her way and it would ruin the surprise. Besides demons can take care of themselves.

 

She ate the last of her sandwich, the one she picked up from one of those roadside diners, in her car. Finally, she was within a 20 mile radius of Crowley. Of course, she had no idea which mansion he would be in. She wiped the crumbs from her outfit and waited. She turned the radio on to listen to more Christmas songs. It was killing her slowly. She hated Christmas songs with a passion but seeing Crowley was worth the mental torture. Roxy groaned and stuck her head out the window to feed off the emotions of people that passed by. Most of the emotions in the air were love, happiness, and all that disgusting holiday cheer. God, did she miss Crowley.

 

Finally, all her waiting paid off and she saw carolers. Perfect! She grabbed the cooler and her fake caroling papers. She messed up her hair a little to look less awesome. Her high heels crunched the snow below her making her premise known to all in a couple of steps. Roxy walked confidently up to the group but spoke in a meek passive voice. She figured better err on the meek side than the true Roxy side.

 

“Hi, fellow carolers. I am so sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you could find it in your hearts to allow me to sing with all of you. I would love to bring the Christmas spirit to all of these people. The group I was with earlier disbanded and I’m all alone here.”

 

“Oh of course. I’m so sorry. No one should be alone on the holidays.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

Roxy fought the urge to vomit as she forced a smile and sung or pretended to sing. The last house was “the” house, of course. As soon as she got to the gate, she could sense the demons. This had to be the house and if not, whoever was here would surely know where her lover was hiding. The carolers went up to the front gate. The overly friendly caroler waved in the camera beaming.

 

“Hi there. We’re here to bring Christmas spirit.”

 

Roxy stepped up behind her and smiled maliciously in the camera

 

“Well they are, I’m here to see Crowley. I think he’s expecting me.”

 

As predicted that brought the demons out. Wow. He had to be here with this many demons.

 

“Well, boys are you going to just menace or are we going to play?”

 

Roxy kicked the demon that opened the gate and brought him to the ground, slitting his throat. She wiped off her demon-killing knife at threw it at another oncoming demon killing him instantly.

 

“Feel free to kill these people. I need to talk to your King. Die or move out of the way!”

 

Roxy went to retrieve her demon knife from the dead demon, killing another one as he tried to tackle her. She grabbed two of the carolers and threw them at the rest of the demons knocking them all over. She used the distraction to enter the house. She didn't sense any demons in here except Crowley, which made sense; all of them were fighting her.

 

Roxy stepped into the living room and saw how immaculately decorated it was. There were Christmas lights all over the place, even a decorated Christmas tree and a menorah in the corner. How thoughtful of him. The room was covered with wood paneling and a lavish plush rather big sofa. The ceiling had gold inlay in it. Oh, my and that fireplace. Oh, the ideas. Wait a minute is that a picture of me on the mantel place? Roxy was so entranced by the room that she barely registered the demon behind her. Apparently he was not happy that she distracted him only to get to his boss. He made a quick movement that left Roxy with barely enough time. She found herself with a knife under her throat. She reached behind her to draw her knife and press it into his stomach. Ok not a kill shot, but I wasn’t expecting a demon to go find me. Didn’t Crowley tell them I was invited. Damn him and his games. In her haste to get her knife in the demon's stomach, she dropped the present – well, the cooler. That's what you want - a broken present. Then again I did add packing material and some buffers so there’s a chance it will be ok. Totally not the point = you're about to die and you think about the present? Wow!

 

Crowley knew that Roxy had arrived. The little scuffle outside had to be Roxy. He went to get her present. He came back and saw Roxy look around the room and knew that she was impressed, but then his stupid demon had her by the throat. Had HIS woman by the throat. Crowley liked a game as much as the next. It was impressive how Roxy had found out where he lived and had taken out his demons. They were quite skilled at fighting. But this? HIS demon threatening HIS woman? Crowley growled and visibly shook at the gall of his demon. Roxy was the only human in centuries that had awakened something in him and now he was going to lose her because of the stupidity of one his lackeys.

 

“And what do you think YOU'RE doing?”

 

“Protecting you sir.”

 

“From what? From Roxy? Do you see here trying to harm me? “

 

“But she killed-.”

 

“I imagine they attacked first. Get YOU HANDS OFF HER! NOW!”

 

The demon carefully took his hands off Roxy pushing her a little. She fell forward right into Crowley's waiting arms. He cupped her face.

 

“You ok?”

 

“You caring and loving? Hmm. I’m fine. Can’t say the same for your demons but as you said, they attacked first.”

 

Crowley smiled warmly at Roxy and kissed her on the forehead. He took Roxy’s knife and plunged it into the shocked demon’s heart.

 

“No one touches Roxy got it?” Crowley said to the stray demons approaching them. The demons backed up and nodded locking the door to give them privacy.

 

"Except the King himself, of course." Roxy says smirking.

 

"Such a cheeky little-."

 

"Careful dear with your next word choice. Besides you wouldn't have it any other way."

 

Crowley smirked at the remark. Roxy moved away from him throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder as you walked around the room again. She picked up this and that, pretending to look at it. Really, she loved to make Crowley uncomfortable, make him wait. It must be killing him.

 

“What an eventful little celebration. I should have expected nothing less. It was so fun seeing you get all worked up over little old me.”

 

“You’re one of the few humans I actually like. If I could love anyone it would be you.”

 

“Same here, doll. Don't worry I won't tell. It would kind of ruin your rep for sure if your demons knew you had feelings. And on that note, here’s a little present for you.”

 

She picked up the cooler that she had dropped and took out the present carefully.

 

“It’s a little sticky and bloody, but I’m sure you’ll it.”

 

"My favorite kind of present."

 

"Usually mine too."

 

Crowley smiles at her as he opens the package carefully. He chuckles when he sees it’s a bloody heart. Unbroken. Whew!

 

“You have my heart, honey. I would have used my own but then I’d be dead and dead isn’t a good look on me. It’s a heart from one of my targets.”

 

“Always thinking of me I see even when you're working. Here’s something for you.”

 

Roxy’s face light up when she saw that Crowley got her something too. She had everything she wanted and it wasn’t like they were a normal couple or had actual wish lists or things. When she opened the box, she smiled and picked up the small puppy looking at it with incredulous eyes. Crowley gave me a puppy? Hmmm?”

 

“It’s not quite a regular puppy. I do love the juxtaposition of something that appears to be cute but in reality is anything but.”

 

“So do I. Reading my mind again? So what’s with the pup?”

 

“You're not exactly that forthcoming with your thoughts so sometimes I have to-."

 

"Pry?"

 

"Investigate."

 

Roxy smiles at him.

 

"Always a smooth operator."

 

"As I was about to say, Juliet was out collecting a soul for me and happened upon a wolf dog. She took a fancy to him and well they mated much to my disapproval and the puppy you're holding is their offspring, a girl."

 

"Juliet's daughter?"

 

"I figured since you're not slowing down and you keep denying the throne. I would love to make you my Queen, keep you safe. But then again if you said yes, you wouldn't be Roxy. But I don't like the idea of you going off on dangerous jobs given to you by my underlings. Not one bit and so in an effort to protect what's mine I'm giving you Juliet's daughter. If it helps, think of the pup as backup."

 

"I wouldn't expect anything else from the King of Hell. I like the idea of being protected by you. Not that I need it.”

 

“Mmmhmm. It will grow into a medium sized dog. You can feed it whatever you like.”

 

“Will it have powers?'"

 

"Hmm...well this is the first hellhound to mate with a normal dog so I have nothing to base my assumptions on. All I'll say is maybe."

 

"That's quite a gift."

 

"Glad you like it. "

 

"How about I name her Artemis? I always did like mythology and Artemis protects women and the hunt. Apt don’t you think?”

 

Crowley smiles broadly.

 

“Artemis it is. Now me and your mother have things to get to, Artemis. Shoo.”

 

The dog promptly left through the dog door and waited by the demon stationed at the door. Artemis eyes the demons warily and growls, making the demons back away so the pup can stand at the center of the door. Artemis stands up straighter baring her teeth as a warning to anyone that would dare enter.

 

On the other side of the door, Crowley wastes no time getting down to business and pins Roxy to the wall using his demon powers. Roxy growls menacingly.

 

“Don’t like being controlled even by me? My, my, aren’t we feisty?”

 

“If you wanted otherwise you’d have sex with one of your underlings.”

 

Crowley crashes his lips onto Roxy’s. Their tongues battle for dominance. Crowley’s teeth graze Roxy’s lips while Roxy bites down on his. Crowley tastes blood. He pulls back, licks his lips and smiles. He presses her whole body against the wall and bites and nibbles her neck. Roxy keeps trying to break free and finally Crowley lets her. She throws Crowley onto the couch, rips off his shirt and marks his neck in return.

 

"Now your demons will know who you belong to."

 

Crowley stares back at her with lust blown eyes. Roxy takes off his belt in one fluid motion. Then she aggressively pulls down Crowley's pants. She takes his belt and caresses her nipples with it then she moves the leather around her skin closing her eyes to really focus on the fabric touching her body. Crowley desperately wants to throw her down and take her then and there. He grabs onto the arm of the couch for dear life in hopes that he can remain still. Roxy knows exactly what she's doing to him. She licks her lips and winks at him plan in hand. She leans over making sure to give him a good view of her cleavage as she uses his belt to tie his hands together. Roxy grabs his neck and kisses him passionately. Her hand slowly starts to move up and down his newly freed cock. Crowley liked her display of dominance, but he hadn’t seen her in a while and it was getting harder and harder to wait. He wanted her, wanted to claim her as his own and with each passing second the need was only getting stronger. She was always a free spirit and while he was hers completely he had to wonder whether she was his and his alone. What did she do when they weren't together? Why didn't she come to see him more often? Was she sleeping with someone else? He could just spy on her and maybe he would, but he really wanted her to just come out and tell him. This teasing him had gone on long enough. He was the King and he would make sure she remembered that. He snapped his fingers and was free in an instant. He grabbed her waist and pressed her body onto his, holding her in place. He snaps his fingers twice, one to rid them of their clothes and the second to transport them to the bedroom where she instantly found herself naked and bound to the bedposts. He looked at his handiwork and smiled as he walked over to set the fire.

 

“Really Crowley, can’t take a strong woman?”

 

“I love a strong woman as much as the next man, but this is different. I need you to know that you’re mine.”

 

“What?”

 

“I need you to remember that I care about you, I protect you, my demons give you jobs, I'm the one who gives you pleasure. You are mine! I am the King of Hell and will not be trifled with. I will make you remember who you care about.”

 

“Well this isn’t how I thought it would go but damn am I turned on.”

 

Crowley walked with purpose and confidence towards his prey. He gave Roxy his characteristic smirk as he jumped on the bed on top of her.

 

"Don't you look like a pretty picture. Good enough to eat."

 

"You promise?"

 

"If you're a good girl."

 

"Oh honey, I'm always bad."

 

"We'll see."

 

"You know I made a playlist on my iPod thought it might set the scene. It has the usual- murder, kidnapping, stalking, psycho lovers etc."

 

"Always the romantic."

 

Crowley got off the bed and took her iPod out of her leather jacket. He laughed at some of the names of her playlists until he settled on Crowley and Roxy fun times.

 

"Catchy name."

 

Crowley stalked over to his prey taking in every curve on her small frame. He grabbed her neck tightly and forced his tongue down her throat claiming her mouth as his. He threw her back against the bed. His fingers ghosting over her body slowly making their way down to where she really needed them to go. He slowly put one finger inside her and started moving in and out so slowly. He bent down to bite lightly on her nipple. Roxy arched her back and tried to move his finger or rather tried to wiggle in any way, but Crowley wasn’t having it. He slapped her once on the thigh as a warning not to struggle. Roxy arched her eyebrow curiously at the display of dominance. Slapping her – well, this was going to be a fun holiday for sure. Crowley caressed the place where he slapped and then slowly moved from one nipple to the other. His hand slid back down to slowly enter her this time adding another finger and curling it just so. He drank in her moans and pleadings for more until he couldn't hold out anymore. He needed Roxy now so he added more fingers and moved faster inside her curling them all. Roxy moaned even louder. When he started licking her clit she really lost it and started shaking.

 

“Gonna come.”

 

“By all means.”

 

That was all the encouragement Roxy needed. She came crying his name. It came out with such reverence even she was surprised. Crowley didn't let her come down off her high and instead placed his cock all the way inside her. He struggled to stay still inside her. He wanted to give her a moment to get accustomed to his rather large size. He groaned at Roxy’s wetness and rested his head momentarily on her shoulder. Fuck did she feel amazing. He leaned down to nibble her left ear, his breath hot on her skin as he whispered to her.

 

“I was the one that gave you that orgasm. You screamed my name, pet, and I’ll make you scream it again. This isn’t going to be slow and gentle.”

 

“Who said I wanted slow and gentle?”

 

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

 

Crowley snapped his fingers to just release Roxy's legs from the bindings and she quickly did as he asked. Boy did it feel amazing. The difference in angle and depth, wow. Roxy was moaning and writhing under Crowley and he fought desperately not to come just yet. He kept up a fast unrelenting pace. He was so close now.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

No reply.

 

“Don’t get cheeky with me? Who. Do. You. Belong. To?”

 

He said each word with a thrust.

 

“Mmm… ah…. Y..you.. Crowly. You.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

“Who makes you cum every time?”

 

“Y-yyy-ou do Crowley.”

 

“Good girl. You want to cum?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Asking permission from a woman like you. That’s gold. Hold it.”

 

“But-.”

 

“I said hold it!”

 

“Mm.”

 

Crowley could tell how close Roxy was. Her body was straining to cum. She was actually listening to him, though. Letting him control her. He was about to come just from that fact. He knew she wouldn’t hold out much longer ad he didn’t feel like punishing her. This was the holiday season after all.

 

“Come for me but scream my name so that every demon within 15 blocks knows who you belong to.”

 

Roxy smiled at his command. She would never ever submit to any other being than a KING. She came hard, screaming his name until her voice was hoarse. Her breathing was ragged as was Crowley’s. Crowley came soon after. He kissed her passionately literally taking her breath away before he came out her carefully and lay next to her. He snapped his fingers and they were all cleaned up. He motioned for her to snuggle. Roxy smiled and kissed all the way up his arm until she reached his face. Crowley grabbed her waist and held her possessively as they kissed.

 

They stopped abruptly when the music changed to caroling. Roxy looked sheepishly at Crowley who looked more amused than anything else.

 

“Trying to get in the Christmas spirit were we?”

 

"Hilarious. Try cover. The demon I questioned wasn't too forthcoming with your location and I thought you might be pissed if I killed him The rule of your little games is no death to your kin. So I had to get creative. Apparently the whole “Don't kill my demons” thing is more of a guideline since I did kill a couple outside just now."

 

"Always good to see if you can handle yourself. I worry about you out there. Nice to know you still have the moves."

 

"Another test how romantic. Back to your original question I was

pretending to be part of a caroling group.”

 

Crowley laughed.

 

“Clever girl. Good singing voice. I though I heard caroling.”

 

“It’s nice to know you can pick out my voice from six other people.”

 

“Darlin’ take the compliment.”

 

Roxy chose to smile instead and reached over to shut off her iPod.

 

“Are you staying for breakfast?”

 

“Of course. You’ve got me for a week at least. Unless you have pressing matters in hell to at-.”

 

“A week with you it is. I suggest you get some rest you’ll need it.”

 

Roxy smiled into Crowley’s chest as she let sleep overtake her.


End file.
